Pudding
by Hope-Hazard
Summary: A spill...A trip...A kiss...Who knew pudding could be so dangerous? One-Shot, Kyo/Haru


**Inspiration can come out of the weirdest places…for example: I was just sitting on my bed, happily eating pudding when WHAM! This whole story just started playing in my head. So I put it into words, and ta-da! Here it is. I hope you enjoy. **

**BTW- I am not Bisco Hatori; therefore I do not own Ouran.**

Haruhi sighed in relief. They were done hosting for today and all that was left was for her to finish cleaning up. She had already changed out of the cosplay outfit she had been wearing earlier, whereas the other hosts were still in the back room. All except for the Twins and Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru were once again playing their favorite game, torturing Tamaki, and right now they were doing that by stealing the pudding he had previously been eating happily in the corner he usually saved for cultivating mushrooms while he was depressed.

"Haruhi!" the self proclaimed 'king' called out. "Make them give it back!" He came up to the small brunette, pouting with puppy dog eyes and wrapping his arms around her, nearly mothering her. "Won't you help your father get his pudding back from those mean little boys?" Haruhi escaped his grip and rolled her eyes.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," they stopped as she called their names, "Would you please stop tormenting Tamaki-sempai? You're only making it harder for me to clean up," she grumbled.

"Aw, but Haruhi," the two boys whined. They came up on either side of her, shoving Tamaki away in the process. "We just wanted some pudding," Hikaru said. "Yeah! Hunny-sempai told us it was really good," Kaoru continued.

"Then go get some of your own, I'm sure we've got plenty," she responded. Suddenly, the Twins got similar Cheshire cat grins,which they instantly turned to Tamaki, who was once again in his corner of gloom. **[The Cheshire cat grin has got to be one of my all time favorite comparisons for them. It's so fitting.]**

"Here, Haruhi, why don't you try some?" they said in unison. Tamaki's head whipped around just in time to see Hikaru scoop some pudding out of the cup Kaoru was holding and put a hand underneath Haruhi's chin, forcing her face up.

"That's alright, I really don't want any," she tried to object. But of course they ignored her, and just as Hikaru was about to feed the spoonful to her, Tamaki flew over, knocking Hikaru and Kaoru to the sides, but also knocking the pudding cup to the floor.

"Look what you guys did! Now it'll probably stain the carpet." Haruhi exclaimed.

"Hey, don't look at us," The two brothers said together. "It was Tono's fault. He's the one that shoved the cup out of our hand."

"Don't try and pin this on me, you little devils!" The three of them continued to argue while Haruhi was on her hands and knees, attempting to mop the pudding up.

"What's all the commotion out-" Haruhi looked up just in time to see Kyoya exiting the changing room and trip over her. Next thing she knew, she was sprawled on the ground with Kyoya on top of her, and their lips were touching.

It was a couple of seconds before anybody fully realized the situation. Surprisingly, the Twins were the first to react. With smiles, they wolf-whistled at Haruhi and Kyoya. That brought both of them out of their shock. Kyoya quickly got off of her, straightening his tie once he was up and adjusting his glasses. With wide eyes and a deep blush, Haruhi got up as well.

Tamaki was in his corner wailing about incest while Kyoya turned to Haruhi with a cold stare, angling his face so that there was a glare off of the lens of his glasses. "Would please explain to me why you were on the floor right in front of the door?"

"S-sorry Kyoya-sempai. Hikaru and Kaoru stole Tamaki's pudding a-and Tamaki knocked it out of their hands and it spilled, so I was trying to clean it up," she explained quickly, stammering occasionally and keeping her face aimed at the ground, afraid to meet his gaze.

"Ah, I see…So it's those morons's fault?" He turned towards the three in question, and the Twins just tried to hide behind Tamaki to no avail. "For the next month you three are going to take over Haruhi's duties for the club on top of your own, starting with getting this brown stain off of the carpet," he ordered sharply. Tamaki fell to his knees, bawling, while Hikaru and Kaoru just groaned in annoyance. Satisfied, Kyoya walked over the table where his bag and laptop were and exited the clubroom.

Haruhi watched him leave; too embarrassed to even at Hunny and Mori, even though the smaller blonde had a smile that seemed to say he knew something that she didn't. She just thought about whether it was actually possible that Kyoya had blushed as he got off of her. _No…It was probably just my imagination._

At home, while Kyoya was changing out of his uniform, he made a note to stop buying pudding.

**Well, I hope you liked it. I know it's pretty short, but I thought it was kinda cute. XD My first Ouran story, so reviews would be greatly appreciated. Let me know if you think any of the characters were OOC. I don't think I did too badly of a job, considering this was written in about 20 minutes…**

**Well, this is where I stop my rambling that probably no one reads. REVIEW!**


End file.
